The Queen Of Ice
This is a short story that tells how Linda Louis joins The Godslingers Characters Linda Louis '- Daughter of Boreas, God of the North Wind and Kiki Louis, she comes home from school like everyday to find her mother and stepdad being threatened by a cow. 'Jack Sullivan - Leader of the Godslingers and Champion of Hera, he saves Linda with the help of his best friend and Second-In-Command Andrew Robson and gives her a place in the Godslingers Andrew Trevor Robson '''- Son of Zeus and Anne Robson, he is Second-In-Command of the Godslingers, he and Jack save Linda and the two immediatly form a attraction to each other. Chapter 1 My Parents are killed by a cow I wiped my shoes of the mud on the matt in front of my door, today at school was hard, i had like a ton of homework in my satchel and i was super tired. I opened the door and went in "I'm home" I waited for the reply as i took my coat off, revealing my school uniform, and put it on the rack but was surprised to just hear nothing but silence. I looked around, the living room was trashed, my dads antique vase was smashed and my stepdads favorite clock was smashed and burning in the fire place. What had happened here? had someone broke in....and if so where were my parents!! I ran into the kitchen and nearly threw up when i saw it. My parents dismembered bodys...the had big bruises all around and their faces looked.....oh god! Suddenly i felt a hairy hand clamp around my neck and lift me into the air, i spluttered up blood as i was pinned to the wall. I looked up to see some dude in a trench coat and top hat, he had blood splattered on his coat "Did....did you do this....!" the thing i got in response was a grunt. I screamed in rage "HOW COULD YOU YOU F**KING BASTARD!!!!" Suddenly his hand became cold and i swore i felt something hard and cold touch my skin but before i could see the man in the trench coat screamed and held his hand in pain. I took my chance and grabbed a kitchen knife from the knife rack and plunged it into the dudes shoulder. "MOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stared in confusion as the guy who had just murdered my parents....moowed? Suddenly the guy pulled off the trench coat and hat to reveal a hairy, muscly body and the head of a bull. "AHHHH!!!!" I screamed. I ran out the kitchen, followed by the bull man and ran up the stairs towards the balcony. When i made it to the balcony i locked the door and ran to the railings and shouted out "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The people below stared at me like i was crazy but not two of them.... Before i could see who the two were the door of the balcony smashed open and the bull man charged out and charged at me, lowering his head to impale me with his horns. I stared into the face of my death and waited for the cold embrace to sweep me away along with my parents but it never came, i dared to open my eyes and when i did it shocked me even more. I was flying well i was being carried by a person who was flying. It was one of the two who had looked up at me when i shouted for help and did not look like i was crazy. He had untidy black hair, green eyes and a very kind face, he wore a jacket and under it was a orange t shirt, he wore jeans and sneakers. "Its ok" he said to me "We'll get you out of here" The other boy, a guy who was about the same age as the other with brown hair and brown eyes, he a green windbreaker and under it to was a Orange T-shirt, he had.....a mace? He was fighting the bull man, the bull man was trying to punch the brown-haired boy but the boy just dodged and kept batting the bull man with his mace. The other boy put me down onto the street and smiled at me "Don't worry, Jack will take care of it" I think my heart just skipped a beat and i swore i was blushing. This boy, i felt something....was it love. Suddenly i didn't have time to think of an answer because the other boy landed right next to us on his back, bruises and cuts all over his body "Jack!" shouted the black-haired boy "Stay back, protect her!" shouted the boy named Jack, picking up his mace. The black-haired boy drew what looked like a magnificent gold sword and a bronze sword, he handed me the sword "Use this to protect yourself" i nodded and took the swords handle. The black-haired boy ran to help Jack, who was fighting the Bull-Man, he stabbed the beast in the back, it roared in pain and swung its arm blindly, but the black-haired boy ducked, pulled out his sword from the creatures back and swung in a wide arc downwards, making a large cut in the beasts chest. This time it got them, the beast was so angry that it knocked the two boys down and charged towards me, it looked like i was its target. I held up the bronze sword weakly, hoping to defend myself but i was too scared to move....i needed more time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I closed my eyes and waited for the creatures fist to finish me but nothing happened again. I opened my eyes to see the black-haired boy, standing in front of me, the creatures fist deep in the boys chest. I stared in horror as, in slow-mo, the boy fell to the ground, spitting out blood. I fell to my knees...what had i done, he was dead because of me....i....i... I screamed, my eyes blind from rage. Suddenly everything went dark and cold, like a huge snowstorm had just hit Brooklyn but everyone knew....that....was.............impossible. I passed out. Chapter 2: My Chilling Personality takes effect ''5 Days Later: Camp Half-Blood'' I woke up with a start, i was in somekind of cabin made out of gold....where was i? Suddenly i noticed faces looking down at me, the black-haired boy with a bandage over his head and chest, the brown-haired boy named Jack and a guy with brown hair and a brown shaggy beard along with a horses butt....wait what. The guy literally had a white stallions bottom half and a middle aged mans top self. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood child, my name is Chiron" I tried to back away but then i noticed me and the black haired boy were holding hands i blushed "I'm Andrew, Andrew Robson" he said "Jack, Jack Sullivan" said Jack "I-I 'm Linda, Linda Louis" "Welcome Linda" said Chiron ''A Day Later: The Borders of Camp Half-Blood'' I sat on one of the branches of Thalia's Tree and stared out into the distance towards New York, it was hard to believe that just 6 days ago my parents were......... I couldn't bare myself to think about it, how i saw there broken bodys covered in blood. I guess your wondering how i escaped the Bull-Man or "Minotaur" as they call it here, from what Jack and Andrew said i somehow....freezed the Minotaur then passed out, Jack and Andrew then took care of it from there and took me to this place. Suddenly i felt someone take my hand. I looked down to see Andrew, his bandages were taken away since he was fine now "What ya doing?" he asked "Nothing, just staring out into the distance like everyday" i said "Heh so dramatic aren't you" he said, chuckling "Say that again and i'll kick you" i threatened but i couldn't help laugh with him. Suddenly the boy Jack popped out of nowhere "Hey Linda, theres something me and Andrew want to ask you" he said "What is it?" "Will you join us, be a member of the Godslingers" ''2 Weeks Later: Beginning of Capture The Flag'' I stared at the weapons piling on the table, i still didn't understand this game, kids about 8 to 15 hitting each other with '''Real swords and spears. Andrew approached me, he was wearing the standard bronze armour with a helmet tucked under his arm, his gold sword at his side. "Hi Linda" he said "Hi Andrew, whats up?" he shrugged "Nothing much just came to see if you were doing ok, wouldn't want our newest member dying before you went on your first quest" i scowled "I told you guys i'd think about it, i still don't think i'm up to the whole monster-killing-your-family-to-kill-you thing plus if i'm a demigod why hasn't my dad well Claimed me yet?" Andrew shrugged "Takes time, even though Percy made a deal with the gods their are some minor gods who forget" "Yeah says the one who's the son of the Big Three" i muttered, i thought Andrew would get angry at me for that but his smile didn't waver. He handed me his helmet "Here" he said "But this is yours i-" "Your red hair would be a dead giveaway for some archers, in that you should be ok" "What about you?" i asked him, he shrugged once more "Don't worry i'll be fine" Suddenly there was a loud sound "The conch!" shouted Andrew, drawing his gold sword "Come on Linda" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the forest followed by Jack. We stuck to the trees, hiding as we heard enemy forces approach. I stared at Andrew "Why are we hiding?" i asked "We're going to go around the enemy lines and grab the flag then take it back, Percy and Annabeth told us too" I clutched my sword, trying to stop myself from sobbing. Suddenly an arrow hit the base of the tree i was leaning on, just a thy metres from my forehead. I screamed and suddenly demigods wearing camoflage armour sprang out of nowhere and attacked us. Andrew swung his sword, hitting one of the attackers helmets off then kicking him down a hill, Jack dodged blows then hit at the legs with his mace. I couldn't take this....it was to much. I dropped my sword and ran for my life, i could hear the shouts of Andrew telling me to come back but it soon died down. I needed to get out of this Camp! its not where i belong, i was meant to die in that fight but by some crazy accident i was saved...it was a mistake! a mistake! a mistake! Suddenly i felt searing pain in my shoulder then a jolt. It was Clarisse with her eletric spear. She had grazed my shoulder, even though it was a small cut the electricity arched up my arm and made me fall to me knees. My shoulder armour had been torn up to reveal a long bleeding cut. Clarisse smirked, her ugly face twisting into a ugly grimace. I guess this was how it ended....being electrocuted to death by a crazed Daughter of Ares.....What a way to go..... Suddenly i heard an angry cry and saw Andrew running towards Clarisse, his sword stained with blood, he was shouting insults that i think would make a 80 year old die of shock. Jack then came up to me and started healing my cut while Andrew fought Clarisse. "No...." Jack ignored me Great...i would stay alive. Suddenly i felt a chilling feeling at the back of my head and suddenly i saw someone....a man about in his 30s and he wore one of those weird Greek cloaks, he had a short black beard and curly black hair and had blue icy eyes....just like me "Dad..." "Go my child, i bestow upon you the blessing of Boreas, go Queen of Ice and strike ice into the foes that hurt your friends" I shot up, Jack staring in confusion "Linda...." Suddenly it came to me, i was wrong all this time...i belonged here...not in the underworld with my parents I was Linda Louis, Daughter of Boreas and Queen of Ice. Andrew and Clarisse stared at me, Clarisse dropped her spear in fear (Acomplishment!!) and ran for her life. Suddenly i saw myself, my hair had turned to ice and there were weird markings on my face. I calmed down and soon i was back to normal, i collapsed but Andrew caught me "Thanks..." i said, smiling up at him, he smiled too I turned to Jack "I'll join you" "What?" "I'll Join the Godslingers" The End Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:The Godslingers Origin Story